<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh to be in love (and never go out again) by willowthewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853578">oh to be in love (and never go out again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthewitch/pseuds/willowthewitch'>willowthewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thunder in our hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(not a huge one but more than usual), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthewitch/pseuds/willowthewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quarantine was going to be the death of him. Not because of the virus, apparently, but because of Loki’s own damn stupidity: first, for choosing to stay on campus junior year instead of getting an apartment with Sigyn when she offered, and then for agreeing to stay with Thor in <i>his</i> apartment when the dorm closed down. He’d thought he could handle it.</p><p>So like Icarus flying high here he was, way, <i>way</i> too close to his own personal sun, melting a little more every time Thor smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>There's no actual stress about quarantine/real world issues in this fic, it is just an excuse to trap them together in an apartment I promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>thunder in our hearts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thorki Eggxchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh to be in love (and never go out again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/gifts">ravenbringslight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardwareupgrade/gifts">hardwareupgrade</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a treat for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight">ravenbringslight</a> and twitter's <a href="https://twitter.com/hardwareupgrade">@hardwareupgrade</a> as part of the Eggxchange, with the prompts "First Kiss" and "Human AU, related, age gap (but consensual)"</p><p>Many, many, many thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika">maharlika</a> for setting up the Eggxchange and for all the encouragement, and to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin">thegreatpumpkin</a>, who is the best sounding board, writer, rp partner, and generally the best friend anyone could hope for (and also literally coded the links in this note for me lmao). </p><p>Title is a play on "Oh to Be in Love" by Kate Bush ("oh to be in love and never get out again").</p><p>Baby's first fic, please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quarantine was going to be the death of him. Not because of the virus, apparently, but because of Loki’s own damn stupidity: first, for choosing to stay on campus junior year instead of getting an apartment with Sigyn when she offered, and then for agreeing to stay with Thor in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment when the dorm closed down. He’d thought he could handle it. And there were practical reasons, after all; it was safer for Thor to drive to school and pick him up than for Loki to fly back to their parents’ house, and what risk remained was limited to the two of them and not their theoretically more at-risk parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more importantly, there was no one else Loki would rather be quarantined with. There was no one else he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly stand</span>
  </em>
  <span> being quarantined with, actually—he and Odin would have torn each other apart within the first month. Even if it had been the riskier choice, he would have jumped at the chance to stay with Thor because he just couldn’t resist.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had always been a little starstruck when it came to his brother. He’d never had quite enough of Thor’s attention; he’d looked up to him, and of course they had loved each other and shown it easily, but they’d never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> growing up. The age difference had been too big for them to really be friends, with Loki just starting middle school when Thor left for college. Instead Loki had trailed after his brother, feeling cooler just by association, and Thor had tried to set a good example and steer him away from his worst impulses, to limited success. Going through puberty in Thor’s absence had led to some surprising discoveries when Thor came home for the summer, though; Loki had been repressing a crush on him ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hubris that had made him think he’d be able to keep it that way, though, while in constant contact with his brother. What had started as childish admiration had grown into something much more serious and devastating, and Loki couldn’t even regret it, because all of Thor’s charisma and need for socializing was focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So like Icarus flying high here he was, way, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too close to his own personal sun, melting a little more every time Thor smiled at him. And Thor was smiling at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> lately: slow, sleepy ones in the morning as he handed Loki an iced coffee just the way he liked it; massive ones every time Loki cracked a joke or brought him a drink or just walked into the room; smaller, achingly fond ones sometimes that had something in Loki’s chest squirming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that face for?” he’d asked once, teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just glad you’re here,” Thor had answered, looking back down at the laundry he was folding. He shrugged. “You know me. If I were stuck here alone I’d lose my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if we’re not both absolutely losing our minds as it is.” Loki had looked down at the laundry too, a pathetic attempt to hide his blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touché.” Even without seeing his face, the affection and amusement in Thor’s voice were overpowering. “But there’s a difference between ‘cabin fever stir-crazy’ and ‘a volleyball is my best friend’ loneliness. All things considered, I think we’re doing great. And it’s just…” Loki looked up to see the same soft smile creeping back onto Thor’s face as he trailed off. “It’s been nice getting to know you again, as, you know, a real person.” He made a face. “I mean, an adult. You have opinions on things, and everything, and we can… talk about things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we? Are you sure? Can you talk about things? Because I’m starting to have some doubts,” Loki said, desperate to escape the sentiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed good-naturedly, and looked at him, and Loki knew he’d been made. “I’m proud of you,” Thor said, as earnestly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Loki picked up another shirt to fold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my brother, and I love you,” Thor went on, reaching out to clasp Loki’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Loki shrugged off the hand, but his poker face was failing him, a smile spreading despite his best efforts. “You’re such an asshole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I’m just being a good brother. Telling you how proud I am of the fine, strapping young man you’ve—</span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jesus.” Thor reached up to pull off the shirt Loki had just thrown over his head and tossed it back at him. “Fine, I take it all back, Mom is disappointed in you and so am I, you heathen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who did a load of </span>
  <em>
    <span>darks and lights together</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki shot back, turning with relief to safer topics.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just underwear and workout clothes! There wasn’t enough to justify a full load of anything else. And nobody is here to see my underwear or judge me for it,” Thor insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, and I’m judging.” Loki carefully did not look too closely at the implications of Thor’s statement, or his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor just rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, so at least he wasn’t overthinking it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the way Thor looked at him was nothing compared to the way Loki looked at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span> whenever he walked into the living room while Thor was teaching one of his classes: it was easy to see how he made money as a personal trainer, although Loki wasn’t sure all of his clients bothered doing the actual exercises. Still, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Thor in that tank top was enough to send Loki’s pulse skyrocketing. That counted as cardio, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While he’d been finishing his courses online he’d resisted temptation by hiding in Thor’s bedroom with his laptop, but now the semester was over and he found himself wandering out to walk past Thor’s video sessions for increasingly stupid reasons. He couldn’t run the blender—too much background noise for Thor—but sometimes he’d putter around in the kitchen, assembling ingredients, sipping a glass of water and watching Thor over the breakfast counter as he pretended to scroll on his phone. Once the class was over he’d make Thor a smoothie and try to stay casual in the face of the blindingly bright smile Thor gave him in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other times Loki would get an eyefull of Thor’s workout early on and quickly retreat to the shower while Thor was too busy to notice how long he took. To be fair, they both took long showers without comment—privacy was difficult in a place this small, and Loki wasn’t sure about Thor, but celibacy was a difficult adjustment for him—but of course the thought of Thor jerking off in the shower only fueled Loki’s fantasies more. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had plenty of other fuel for his fantasies, though, especially with all the casual ways Thor touched him. He felt guilty getting off on Thor’s easy, brotherly affection, but not guilty enough to stop doing it. The touches weren’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> intimate; mostly just claps on the shoulder, a hand on his back—very occasionally Thor would clasp his neck, usually to shake him a little bit, which shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot and yet nearly made Loki swoon every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially this time: they were in the kitchen, fixing lunch, and Loki nearly dropped his knife when Thor came up beside him, tucked a stray curl behind his ear, and smoothed it down to rest his hand on Loki’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your hair’s getting so long,” Thor murmured, tugging a lock teasingly and then pulling away. “I could cut it for you, if you want. Shouldn’t be too hard to just take a couple inches off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thought about Thor’s fingers running through his hair repeatedly, checking the length on each side, soft touches for minutes and minutes. He swallowed. “Thanks for that very generous offer, but I’m not sure I trust you with scissors. And anyway, I’m letting it grow out so I can put it up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am not the one who has lost scissor privileges, if you’ll recall, and Sif already got her own revenge for that. No need for me to retaliate on her behalf. But sure, grow it out. That’ll look nice,” Thor said, grinning at him. “We can match.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Loki had to drop his gaze back to the tomato he was slicing or he might pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot to mention. I signed for the liquor box this morning. We could break into the whiskey tonight, if you wanted to,” Thor said, pouring himself a glass of iced tea. “Or the rum. Maybe mix up something fancy, to test out options for my birthday.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d finished the alcohol in the apartment a few weeks into quarantine, and Thor had been reluctant to buy more until he was certain his income was stable. But his job was as secure as anything could be right now, and his birthday was approaching, and Loki had chipped in on a couple nice-ish bottles as a gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you check what ingredients we have and choose a recipe, I’m happy to help mix them up.”  Loki finished making his sandwich. “Want to watch something tonight? Parasite? John Wick? Something shorter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both good options. Let me think about it, and we can see what we’re in the mood for by the time we finish cooking.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki didn’t even need to wait for Thor’s afternoon class for inspiration this time. As soon as Thor was distracted he slipped into the shower, intending to take his time. And he did, at first, working himself slowly open on his fingers, but as soon as he started imagining it was Thor’s fingers instead he couldn’t help speeding up a little. He ended up kneeling under the spray for a better angle, fucking into his fist and back down onto the fingers of his other hand, and came biting his lip against Thor’s name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the high faded and the evidence washed down the drain, Loki felt overwhelmingly helpless. There was no falling out of love with Thor when his presence was a constant reminder of everything Loki loved about him, and neither of them was going anywhere anytime soon. He was just going to have to live like this, and get better at seeming unaffected. He could do that. He was good at pretending.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were halfway into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mad Max: Fury Road</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a third of the way into the rum. Loki was—not content, maybe, but as close as he could be: he could accept this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, even though he would never get more than fraternal touches and Thor’s thigh brushing his. He’d never love anyone else this way, he was certain of it, but he could live with what love he had from Thor. Even if it wasn’t all the love he wanted, it was more than he’d get if Thor knew the truth, and certainly more than he deserved. After quarantine ended, whenever that might be, Thor would start dating again and Loki would go back to his life and survive on casual sex and the brief moments when he still might have Thor’s attention after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay close, he thought, but once Thor started seeing someone seriously Loki wasn’t sure he’d be able to bear it. He’d let them drift apart instead, and try to be content with the knowledge of Thor’s happiness and the brief moments of contact they’d get at family gatherings. Thor would still love him that way, just… distantly. It would be better that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime he would drink up all the affection he could. It wouldn’t be safe to give it in return, probably, without risking giving himself away, but every clasped shoulder and touch of their thighs would be lovingly rendered in his memory, to carry him through his lonely future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe it was rum, or maybe it was that he was finally coming to understand the bleakness of even the best possible outcome of this love, but when Thor draped an arm on the back of the couch and let it fall around Loki’s shoulders, Loki’s blood rushed south, his heart broke, and his carefully constructed resolve snapped. </span>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>here was no way he could get through another month of this, another </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this, another </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Thor would notice his hard-on and be disgusted with him, or Loki would fall so hard in love that he’d have to kill anyone his brother chose over him, or any number of things might happen, but he wouldn’t be able to let Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only way that version of the future happened was if he nipped this in the bud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because the longer they stayed here together, the more it would kill him to lose this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sprang up, fumbling for his phone. “I have to go,” he choked, looking anywhere but at his brother as he stumbled away from the couch. “I can’t… I have to get out. I can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” Thor looked at him, incredulous. “Quarantine? Lo, I know the lockdown is hard, it’s hard on all of us, but you have to stay put. You can’t go out. For everyone’s sake. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that—” he sighed, pausing the movie. “Do you want to try FaceTiming someone? Maybe it’s time to give Darcy a call, if you’re feeling antsy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the lockdown. I can’t stay with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki bit out, and immediately regretted it. Thor flinched; there was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> way for him to take it, but Loki wasn’t sure which bad way he needed to try to spin. Thor just looked so unbearably sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stood there tongue-tied, then gave up on any sort of spin. “I’m sorry,” he started to say, but stopped short when Thor beat him to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry,” Thor said again, his voice rough. He was looking down at the glass in his hands. “You have every right to be upset. I’m so sorry, Lo. Loki. I know I’m… wrong, for this. But you have to—” he glanced up, pleading, “—you have to know, I’d never do anything you didn’t want me to. Ever. I know that’s not enough, but if I’m—we can make up a schedule, if you want, so you don’t have to see me. I can cook for us both and eat in my room, and stay out of your way. I’ll stop drinking at all. It’s—I can control myself better without it, it won’t happen again, I swear.” He brushed his hand over his eyes and Loki realized, horrified, that Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>— “Please don’t go, though. Don’t punish yourself for what’s wrong with me, I’ll—I’ll do whatever I need to for you to feel comfortable here, I promise. At least—until you find someplace else that’s safe to be, if you want that. I’m not the brother you deserve, but I can be better. I’m so, so sorry.”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at him. There were a thousand more likely things that Thor could be talking about, but the manic, wild hope in him refused to accept any of them. He would bet his whole life on this; he was burning it to the ground either way. “What would happen,” he said slowly, “if you didn’t control yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor closed his eyes like Loki had delivered a death sentence. He’d stopped trying to wipe away the tears. “Do you really want me to say it out loud?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I want you to show me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s eyes snapped back open. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said once, staring back now. Thor’s face was usually an open book but Loki had no idea what this expression meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you wouldn’t do anything I didn’t want you to do. What about what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to do.” Loki took a step back towards the couch, standing in front of Thor. He’d almost caught up in height, and like this he towered over his brother, still riding a wave of adrenaline and baseless confidence that made him reckless—not that he’d ever been one for playing it safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Thor said again, standing to look him in the eye. Loki met his gaze determinedly. “Are you drunk?” Thor asked, squinting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Loki snapped, a little offended at the suggestion. “Are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Thor’s voice was soft, his eyes still searching. “Are you sure? About… about what you want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. God, Thor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you… if you ever change your mind, you’ll say so? I’ll still be… I’ll be here for you, whatever you need, however you want me. I won’t be mad, or anything. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, I already said yes, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mark me down as </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthusiastically consenting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>come here</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was on him before he’d finished getting the words out, one hand on his neck to reel him in and the other wrapped securely around Loki’s waist as he pressed their lips together. Loki made a desperate, needy sound, fisting both hands in Thor’s shirt to keep him close. This couldn’t possibly be happening, he must have fallen asleep watching the movie, but then Thor groaned and deepened this kiss, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this was better than any dream could possibly be. Thor’s lips were warm and soft on his own, and he tasted like mojitos, and he was holding Loki like he needed this just as badly as Loki did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Thor rasped when they finally broke for air. “Fuck, Loki, can I—” his hands wandered down, rucking up Loki’s shirt. The touch was good on its own, but then Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>picking him up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his hands moving to grope Loki’s ass as soon as Loki was holding onto him properly. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked between kisses as he carried Loki towards the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>—yes, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Loki tangled his fingers in Thor’s hair, ankles locked to hold on tight until Thor was bending over and laying him out on the bed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>between his legs,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>on his bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and none of Loki’s fantasies had prepared him for this. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said again, surprisingly choked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea what you do to me?” Thor’s entire demeanor had gone soft and gentle at the raw emotion in Loki’s voice. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Loki’s jaw, another right under it. “Is this okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already—told you to stop holding yourself back, you dumbass.” It was less ‘cool and teasing’ and more ‘breathy and whiney’ than Loki had intended, but Thor chuckled and nipped at his collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you did. Alright, you want me to lose control, hm?” Thor sucked softly on the hollow of his throat, and Loki whimpered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so gorgeous,” Thor murmured, and bit down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki yelped, hips jerking underneath Thor’s wait. “Fuck, oh my god, Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Thor smirked and tongued his way up to the other side of Loki’s neck, and started to suck a bruise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he pulled away two hickeys later, Loki was a mess, squirming and panting and sporting an impressive hard-on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So gorgeous,” Thor said again, gently brushing his thumb over the mark he’d made. He moved back up to kiss Loki again, softer this time. “Tell me what you want, beautiful. How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> things Loki wanted; he latched onto the first thing he thought of. “Do you… do you want to fuck me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeah, Lo, of course I want to fuck you. Among other things.” Another kiss. “Is that what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Loki nodded, a little frantic. “Fuck, yes, I can… I could ride you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shut his eyes and took a shaky breath. “Yeah,” he said after a moment, low and rough. “Yeah, let’s—if that’s what you want, let me… uh, fuck, let me get the lube.” He dropped one more kiss to Loki’s lips, and another to his forehead, before rolling off of him to grab the lube from the nightstand. He came back with the bottle and a condom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m clean,” Loki said, as Thor’s hands went to his waist and rucked up his tank top again, this time apparently intent on pulling it all the way off. “I can show you the test results if you want. I don’t—I want to feel you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about me, hm? I hope you’re gonna ask for my results too, then.” Thor got the tank top over Loki’s head and tossed it to the side, then sat back on his heels. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours. Are they on your phone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s—it’s still on the couch, fuck, I can show you after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We’re doing this right, Lo, everything on the table. I’ll be right back.” Thor ran his thumb along Loki’s lips as he spoke, brushing up to his cheek before Loki could nip at it playfully. With obvious reluctance he pulled away only to stop in the doorway, turning to look at Loki sprawled on the bed. His expression did something funny again, and he nodded. “We’re doing this right,” he said again, and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki took the opportunity to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling and wondering again if any of this was really happening. He was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> grateful for the shower earlier today, but with every second that passed he was growing increasingly concerned that maybe Thor wouldn’t come back. It was easy to get swept up in the moment, but now that they both had space to breathe maybe he would realize this was a mistake, or maybe this had been some sort of trick, a lesson he was trying to teach Loki, or—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” Thor was back before Loki had time to fully spiral into panic. He tossed Loki his phone and went back to scrolling through his own. “Mine are from a while ago, but I uh, haven’t been with anyone since.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki frowned at him as they exchanged screenshots. “Jane?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor shook his head, still looking down at Loki’s results. “I got tested again after we broke up for whenever I started dating again, but I never got around to it.” He glanced back up, worried. “That’s not… this isn’t a whim, or because I haven’t been laid in a while, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking if I thought you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck your own brother</span>
  </em>
  <span> because of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry spell</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, okay, I’m just—” Thor dragged a hand over his face, but he was laughing. “I don’t want to fuck this up. Or for you to worry, or—or have regrets. I’m trying to… be responsible.” He grinned then, reaching down and plucking Loki’s nipple. “Which you are making </span>
  <em>
    <span>very hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> prancing around in your short shorts and begging me to fuck you bare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I’m sorry, did I beg? I don’t quite remember it that way,” Loki replied, tossing Thor’s phone aside and pulling him in with a fist in his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you, though?” Thor braced himself on one arm and gazed down at Loki with a smirk, trailing his fingers teasingly along Loki’s ribs. “I bet I could make you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No bet,” Loki breathed, squirming. “Just get on with it already, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’m so sorry, where were we?” The look on Thor’s face was downright predatory now; he thumbed over Loki’s nipple again just to elicit a gasp, then stroked down his side to get a finger under the elastic of Loki’s shorts. “I think I remember something about you riding me? Or is that my memory failing again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki whined. “You’re making me—want to take back that offer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For some reason I just don’t believe you.” Thor grinned and cupped Loki’s cock through his shorts. “Oh. Maybe this is why.” He leaned in to kiss Loki again, nipping playfully at his lips as his hand gently squeezed Loki’s hard-on. “Still want to take it back? I’m sure we could find something else to do, if you’d prefer that. Whatever you want, sweetheart.” He was teasing, clearly, but Loki knew he meant it too. Something in him—definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his cock—went soft at how hard Thor was trying to look out for him through all this. His frustration evaporated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’d just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop being a fucking tease</span>
  </em>
  <span> we could do—</span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>—whatever. I’m not fussy about the particulars. I’d definitely enjoy that, if you would, but I’m planning on doing this every which way eventually, so how we start doesn’t matter so much. Right?” Thor had already said this wasn’t a whim, but maybe he thought they’d have to stop when reality set in again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, been thinking a lot about different ways for us to fuck, Lo?” Thor was grinning at him again, but at least he also sat up enough to pull Loki’s shorts and boxers off, forcing his legs up in the air over his chest as he did so—and then he grabbed Loki’s knees and held them apart, exposing him completely. “Was this one of them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was so turned on he thought he might pass out. He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, look at you,” Thor murmured, one hand softly stroking up and down Loki’s leg. Loki pushed out his chest and bit his lip, preening a little, his hands twisted in the sheets to keep from touching himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, Thor drinking in the sight and Loki letting him, but Loki could only be so generous for so long. He nudged Thor with his foot. “Why are you still </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully clothed</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed and lowered Loki’s legs back to the bed. “You’re right, fair’s fair.” He lost the shirt first, which was—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loki had seen Thor shirtless before, obviously, he’d even been this close before, but it felt very new when Thor was still kneeling between his legs and looking down at him like he was going to eat him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good enough for now? Or do you demand full equality before I prep you?” He ran his hands teasingly up Loki’s thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to; I fingered myself in the shower earlier, I bet I’m still ready and open—all you need is a little lube, it’ll feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki breathed, hooking his own hands under his knees to pull them back to his chest. Thor had to be deliberately torturing him at this point, but if he thought Loki was too far gone to tease him back he was very much mistaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thor finally seemed as desperate as Loki. He was moving back now, just far enough to shove off his sweatpants and underwear, and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whatever Loki’s face was doing when he looked back up made Thor smile. “Don’t worry, Lo, we’re not doing this without more prep.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki sighed, as if this were more of Thor’s overprotectiveness and not a very necessary step if he was going to take a cock that big. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted; he saw right through it, as Loki knew he would. “I’ve never met someone so fucking allergic to foreplay. Is this always what you’re like in bed?” He frowned. “Have you… bottomed before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki just gave him a look. “Yes, dumbass, I’ve bottomed before. For cocks as big as yours, too; it’s definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a guarantee the sex will be good, so I’d wipe that smug look off your face if I were you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m smug, it’s only because I’ve got the most beautiful guy in the world in my bed, and everyone else should envy me.” Thor resettled between Loki’s legs, curling over him to kiss him softly—or at least he tried to, but Loki turned his face away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is the worst line I’ve ever heard,” he complained, but when Thor just started kissing his neck and jaw instead Loki very graciously let him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a challenge to me,” Thor replied with another brilliant grin. “Fortunately—” he ground down against Loki, slow and hard, “—I think I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>rise</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the occasion.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki kicked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow. Was that Cupid’s arrow, or are you just happy to—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m done.” Thor just laughed breathlessly, his cheer unshakeable. Unfortunately, he seemed to be done kissing Loki’s neck for the moment too. He sat up again, looking down at Loki with another of those terrifyingly affectionate smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki thought he knew what they meant now. He swallowed. “What are you waiting for?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor ran his hands along Loki’s legs, gently taking hold of his knees again to fold them all the way to his chest, pushing his hips up higher. He looked down at the newly exposed skin and licked his lips. “Can I eat you out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you…?” Loki’s brain stalled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor glanced back up at him. “If this is a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>may I</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ joke, I swear to god, I will take back that offer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you—you can… do that.” Loki covered Thor’s hands with his own to hold his legs in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you still kiss me after?” Thor’s hands stroked gently down to cup Loki’s ass, kneading appreciatively. It made it very hard to answer. Loki nodded instead. Thor grinned back, pressed a kiss to Loki’s inner thigh, and then licked a line up his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oh, Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this; he took the head in his mouth and swallowed Loki down, tongue playing up the underside as he did. “I thought—you said—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you were gonna eat me out,” Loki panted, because if Thor kept at this he was going to come in under thirty seconds, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t want it to be over that fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor hummed an acknowledgement, bobbing his head a few times before pulling off. “Getting there,” he said. “I just—I want to taste every part of you.” He illustrated the point by running his tongue very softly down Loki’s balls. Loki whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Thor licked further down to the delicate furl of muscle, applying just enough pressure to tease, and Loki jerked, gasping. Thor glanced up at him again. “Okay? Has anyone done this to you before?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way his breath ghosted over Loki’s most sensitive skin was unbearable. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking stop, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole, stop teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki managed, furious. He dropped his head back, unable to keep looking at Thor beaming up at him between his legs. “And—no. No one—no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Thor pressed a soft kiss to his hole. His beard tickled a little. “No teasing. I’m gonna make it so good for you,” he murmured, and set to work fulfilling that promise, pointing his tongue and working it inside, sucking gently on the rim, all while Loki whined and shuddered and tried to remember to breathe. When Thor added the delicate scrape of teeth, just for a moment, Loki saw stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he chanted, unable to stop himself. “Oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, please</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently Thor took this as a request for more, and not just senseless babbling, because he gave Loki’s thigh one last reassuring squeeze and then sucked on his fingers before running one around Loki’s rim once and slipping it inside. It went in so, so easily, and then Thor was teasing around it with his tongue where Loki was pulling him in, and Loki had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle his moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Thor pulled away to look at him, pressing a second finger in and watching as Loki squirmed. “Don’t hide. I want to hear you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well if Thor wasn’t worried about his neighbors, Loki certainly wouldn’t. He dropped his hand to the bed, clutching at it desperately as Thor scissored his fingers. This was more of a stretch than he’d managed in the shower, and Thor’s fingers were a little bigger than his own, but Thor was being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking careful</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Loki thought he might break from the tenderness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well,” Thor said, captivated by the sight of Loki taking him in. “Fuck, Lo, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He dove back in, licking between his spread fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much. Loki had never come untouched before but he was suddenly very alarmed that he might before Thor’s dick was even inside him. He’d certainly stopped trying to keep quiet, keening and moaning as Thor’s tongue fucked gently in and out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t—it’s so—</span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor groaned, his tongue vibrating where it was still buried in Loki’s ass. He withdrew his fingers, dragging his tongue along the inside as he pulled out to give one last parting suck to the tender flesh of Loki’s rim, and then he reached blindly for the lube. “Almost there,” he promised, voice rough and nearly as wrecked as Loki felt. “I’m not teasing, Lo, I swear, I just want to make sure you’re ready.” He nudged at Loki’s entrance again with three slicked fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki grabbed his ass with both hands to spread himself wider—he knew it made a pretty picture, and judging by Thor’s growl as he worked his fingers in he thought so too. It was definitely more of a stretch, but Loki adjusted to it quickly, and soon he was writhing as Thor crooked his middle finger just enough to stroke his prostate. “That’s—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>—how is this</span>
  <em>
    <span> not teasing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lying bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry.” Thor laughed and spread his fingers instead, earning another indignantly aroused squawk from Loki. “Just making sure I could find it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time,” Thor agreed, easing his fingers out. “Still wanna ride me? At least you can control the pace that way.” His tone would have seemed earnest if he weren’t smirking as he sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking slow</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to spite you.” Loki sat up too, letting Thor lean back against the headboard and then straddling him. He wasn’t sure yet whether or not he was bluffing; on the one hand, it was very tempting to give Thor a taste of his own medicine. On the other hand, he knew he’d only be spiting himself—not that that generally stopped him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually mad?” Thor asked, running his hands up Loki’s sides, along his back, brushing his hips, seemingly unable to stop touching him. “I just don’t want to hurt you. Did I fuck this up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>seem</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad?” Loki guided one of Thor’s hands to his still achingly hard cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you can be mad at me and also turned on, though.” Thor was grinning at him again, so hopefully he was appeased enough that Loki wouldn’t have to be earnest and genuine while Thor’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nudging at the cleft of his ass</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course, earnestly teasing seemed to be one of Thor’s favorite pastimes, so maybe he deserved to have it thrown back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” Loki said soothingly. “I love how you’re looking out for me.” He reached behind himself for the lube, squeezing a dollop onto his palm and slicking Thor’s cock. “You’re taking such good care of me,” he purred, as Thor gasped and jerked up into the touch. “It’s my turn to take care of you, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki, yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> whatever you—anything you want,” Thor panted, his free hand squeezing Loki’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My sweet, noble big brother. You’re so good to me.” Loki carefully pressed the head of Thor’s cock to his rim and began to sink down onto it. “You—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> so good.” He wasn’t even really teasing Thor anymore, because holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and truly nothing else had ever been this good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Thor whined, “Lo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He let go of Loki’s cock then, and Loki would have protested except Thor’s hand was back on his neck tugging him forward into a kiss, and really this was much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was bottoming out, and Loki couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the fullness; it was all-consuming, and he hadn’t been lying about fucking people as big as Thor but nothing had ever felt like this before, like Thor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, filling him from his toes to fingertips. Thor’s tongue was in his mouth, warm and demanding, and his cock was in Loki’s ass, and Loki felt—claimed. United, like he and Thor were joined now in a way that couldn’t be undone. Like Thor was coded into his DNA now; of course, that wasn’t so far from the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started small: little rolls of his hips, soft involuntary whimpers accompanying each one, barely moving an inch but it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Loki lifted up further, adjusting to the seemingly endless drag of cock inside him, moaning softly into Thor’s mouth as he slid back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thor’s fingers tangled in Loki’s hair, tugging distractedly as he gasped against Loki’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t any less overwhelming the next time, but Loki couldn’t wait much longer; he broke the kiss to pull almost all the way off Thor’s cock and then lowered himself again faster, snaking his hips this time and crying out at the change in angle. “F-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s good,” he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor whined in answer, the hand on Loki’s hip bruisingly tight. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he choked, resting their foreheads together. “You’re so—you’re so fucking tight, I’m so—you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lo, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Loki smirked at him. “You’re lucky to have me. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>lucky I’m—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mmh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—I’m more interested in coming than in payback, for the moment—but I—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get you back, you know.” He went a little faster now, finding an easy rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will,” Thor replied, amused but decidedly strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Loki said, warming to his theme, “I should tie you up. Then I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> take my time. I’ll sit on your face and suck your cock, and ride you, and fuck your mouth, and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—edge you until you cry. We’ll see if you f-feel like teasing me then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that—supposed to be a—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a threat?” Thor bucked up into him once, grinning, and Loki’s whole body shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a promise.” Loki grinned back and kissed him again, drawn to Thor like a magnet. “The threat,” he added, when he pulled away again, “is that I’ll stop without letting you come, and leave you tied up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But who will do your laundry if I’m all tied up?” Thor said, raising his eyebrows playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t need clothes anymore though, will I? I’ll just go naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor growled, both hands dropping to knead Loki’s ass. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep, little brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” It was embarrassingly obvious how much Loki liked being called that; he clenched around Thor’s cock, leaking precome over both of them, and flushed from his ears to his chest. He could see the moment of realization in Thor’s face, the predatory grin that followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Thor murmured, warm and rough. He leaned forward, dragging his teeth across Loki’s chest to bite gently at his nipples. Loki sobbed. “Fuck yourself on my cock—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>—little brother. You’re so fucking good.” Thor rocked into him again, groaning, and the movement and words and feel of Thor’s lips and tongue against him were too much for Loki to bear; something needed to stop, or he would come </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed Thor back against the pillows. “Do that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Thor planted his feet more firmly and used his grip on Loki’s ass to guide him down as he fucked up into him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah, like that.” Loki tipped his head back, bouncing at the pace Thor set for a while. Thor wasn’t going all that hard, but with Loki dropping down to meet him every thrust made a satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> of impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike his brother, though, Loki didn’t work out for hours a day, and eventually his legs started to burn. “Not sure how much—longer I can—do this,” he gasped out, relying more and more on Thor’s hands to keep up his movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, Lo, come here. Arms around my neck, knees up, there we go.” Thor looped his arms under Loki’s knees and grabbed his ass again, and then he was bouncing Loki up and down smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck, oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, Thor—brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Loki clung tightly to Thor. His cock was making a mess of both their chests, dripping everywhere as it bounced with each thrust. He had been manhandled before, but never this </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even as wiry as Loki was, at over six feet tall he was still heavy, and most people who tried to move him couldn’t really manage the gangly limbs. Thor, on the other hand, probably bench-pressed almost twice Loki’s weight, and had no trouble moving him along his cock while Loki moaned and cursed and cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so</span>
  <em>
    <span>—unh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—so hot like this, Loki, you’re so f-fucking beautiful, baby,” Thor said, kissing Loki’s neck hungrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, distantly, Loki was still amazed that Thor </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. What could he possibly have to offer someone as perfect as his brother? But it was impossible to ignore the evidence, with the way Thor’s cock was gliding smoothly in his ass, and the way he couldn’t seem to stop singing Loki’s praises, and the awestruck way he kept looking up at him. Loki had never felt so... </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherished</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So loved. It was too much. He buried his face in Thor’s hair and tried to remember to breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can—</span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lo, can I flip us?” Thor bit his lip, fingers digging into the meat of Loki’s ass as he held tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck, anything you want,” Loki panted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still somehow wasn’t prepared when Thor pulled their hips flush with one hand and rolled them with the other like it was nothing. Loki yelped, not entirely in objection—Thor didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull out</span>
  </em>
  <span>—but then Thor grabbed his thighs and pushed them back to his chest, hooking Loki’s knees over his broad shoulders and pressing in close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor was moving right away, fucking Loki smooth and deep. “You feel—</span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He leaned in further, folding Loki in half in order to kiss him again, messy and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was a good angle. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck to keep him there, kissing back with little muffled noises as Thor hit his prostate with every thrust. He wasn’t going to last much longer, at this rate. “Please,” he said, pressed against Thor’s lips. “Thor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god, Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Anything,” Thor said again, braced on one arm so he could run the other hand along Loki’s chest. He cupped Loki’s barely-existent pec, teasing one</span> <span>nipple as he brushed his lips along Loki’s jaw. “Anything you—</span><em><span>nnh</span></em><span>—you want, Lo, </span><em><span>Loki</span></em><span>, I’ve got you, you’re </span><em><span>so</span></em><span>—you’re perfect, you feel </span><em><span>perfect</span></em><span>, I love you </span><em><span>so fucking much</span></em><span>—” he kissed Loki’s throat, warm and reverent, a heartachingly gentle contrast to the demanding snap of his hips, “—</span><em><span>little brother</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s back arched off the bed as he came with a high, shocked whine. It lasted an eternity; Thor slowed his thrusts a little as Loki clenched around him, but each one still stroked his prostate, sending lighting along his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you,” Thor kept murmuring softly. “That’s it, Lo, I’ve got you—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby—just let go, let me feel you.” He fucked Loki through it with a hand on his neck, thumb brushing possessively over the marks he’d made; Loki’s cock gave a final, weak pulse at the touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the aftershocks began to fade Thor pulled away just enough to ease Loki’s legs down from his shoulders to wrap around his waist instead. “Okay? Can I keep going, or do you need me to pull out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki snarled, locking his ankles behind Thor’s back and digging his heels in to urge him closer again. “I told you not to hold back; I asked you to fuck me bare; I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor, stop fucking worrying so much and </span>
  <em>
    <span>give it to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thor’s cock jump inside him. “Oh?” Thor rolled his hips once, slowly, with such devastating precision that Loki’s toes curled and his own softening cock twitched faintly. The angle might be less intense now overall, but Thor clearly wasn’t done teasing. “Are you sure you can take it? Why don’t you ask nicely, hm? And be clear about what you’re asking for, beautiful. What is it you want me to give you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That smug smile from before was back—and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Thor had certainly earned it this time, but Loki’s head was clearer now, and he was going to take Thor’s challenge and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruin him with it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I want your cock,” he said, and he definitely wasn’t faking the breathiness in his voice but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have played it up just a little. “Please, Thor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, give me your cock, you feel—</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Loki rocked his hips up slightly as he spoke. Thor jerked to meet him with a wounded sound, and then he was fucking into Loki hard and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki went on, with a little more difficulty: “I want you to—ff</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, come inside me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want to feel it, you fill me—</span>
  <em>
    <span>nngh</span>
  </em>
  <span>—you fill me up like no one ever has,</span>
  <em>
    <span> big brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like I was m-</span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you, to take your cock, don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mmff</span>
  </em>
  <span>—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor knew he was teasing, Loki could tell, but it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>working</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if the hungry, desperate way Thor kissed him was anything to go by. Once again Loki didn’t mind at all that Thor had interrupted something with a kiss. It probably should have worried him, how easily he let things go for this, but Thor was making such addictive sounds, and Loki was very quickly distracted again when Thor’s hips stuttered; he gave a few more ragged thrusts and then pressed deep and stayed there, and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way Thor moaned Loki’s name as he came eased something in Loki’s heart that he hadn’t known was even there. He was familiar with the physical feeling of this, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span> impact was new and powerfully, embarrassingly good; he’d never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>sentimental</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it before, but right now he felt so unbearably loved, and full of love, he didn’t know how to contain it. He buried his face in Thor’s neck, keeping his ankles locked to prevent Thor from pulling out yet. “Love you too,” he mumbled, half hoping Thor wouldn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Thor said softly, but it wasn’t teasing at all. He kissed Loki’s temple, his hair, nuzzling him gently wherever he could reach. “Are you okay? That was… what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very much so. At least, for a start.” Loki turned his face back up for another kiss—they were addictive, really—and relaxed his hold on Thor’s neck to stroke his hair gently with one hand. “Did you, um. Did you mean it? About next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? What did I—oh. Yeah, of course. I like bottoming, with the right setup. Whenever you want,” Thor said, cupping Loki’s half-hard cock. “It’d practically be a waste of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice dick not to,” he added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki had actually just meant to confirm that there would </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> a next time, since he’d been too far gone earlier to fully process the intent behind Thor’s words. Thor didn’t need to know that, though; this had certainly answered both questions. “How about now?” he teased, clenching just a little around Thor’s softening cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s laugh was just slightly strained. “I’m gonna need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to recover, at least. Not all of us are twenty, you know.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Loki’s jaw. “Somehow I don’t think I’ll need quite as long as usual, though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, of course. I almost forgot that you’re an old man.” Loki smirked. “Anyway, we should probably wait until you have a day off before I fuck you. All those squats may not be as fun once I’m through with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>old man</span>
  </em>
  <span> could break you with his pinky and you’d enjoy it,” Thor shot back as he began to very slowly and gently pull out. “But you’re not wrong that we should hold off for now. How are you feeling? Still okay?” He traced lightly around Loki’s rim with one hand, apparently to soothe, but as soon as Loki nodded he was pressing the tips of two fingers inside again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What—</span>
  <em>
    <span>mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>—” Loki squirmed but didn't pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just…” Thor was fixated on his fingers again, looking just as amazed as he had the first time he'd done this. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, I can’t take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki flushed all over; it was different, hearing something like that when they were no longer in the heat of the moment, and he was feeling very exposed. Unquestionably worth it for Thor’s expression, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go shower or something? Or should I just bring you a washcloth?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, just a washcloth for now. Especially if we might go again,” Loki purred, arching his back to take Thor’s fingers deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor laughed and pulled them back to circle the rim again. “I don't want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be too sore tomorrow either. We’d have to go easy, if we went again. Or I can blow you, if you want. I didn’t get to spend nearly enough time on that before, since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is an impatient little brat.” He slapped Loki's ass playfully and pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, gonna discipline me?” Loki teased, raising both eyebrows. “I’d definitely be sore then. And I didn’t get to blow you at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>your dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly hear you complaining about that when it was inside you,” Thor shot back, grinning. “But let’s save the discipline for another night, and we can sixty-nine or go a second round, whatever you want. First, though, a washcloth. And maybe a snack?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended up sharing a smoothie and continuing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mad Max</span>
  </em>
  <span>, although Loki certainly wasn’t paying attention to the screen. He was sprawled in Thor's lap, with Thor’s fingers trailing gently up and down his ribs. The difference between how he’d felt at the start of the movie and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this, now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was hard to wrap his head around. In all his considerations of the future, it had never occurred to him that this might be possible. He’d never really considered that moments like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed</span>
  </em>
  <span>; casual hookups never had this kind of intimacy, even when they actually involved Netflix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually he gave up on the film completely and turned in Thor’s lap, hiding his face in Thor’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Thor murmured, pleased and amused. He held Loki securely with both arms around his waist, stroking soothingly at his back. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki wanted to snap at him to stop</span>
  <em>
    <span> asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> that, but he knew if their positions were reversed, he’d be careful too—or at least, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. He probably wouldn’t be half as good an older brother to Thor as Thor was to him, but then, this didn't come naturally to Thor either. Protective as he was, neither of them had ever been good at being </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If ever there was a time for caution, though, it was now. The more Loki thought of how hard Thor was trying, the softer he felt. </span>
  <span>“I'm great,” he said instead, nosing at Thor's neck. “I’ve wanted this for... a while. How, um, how about you? I mean, how long have you...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Um. I mean, you know I’ve always loved you. But... it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been different, spending time with you now, as adults. I remember coming home to visit last summer, and you’d... filled out some, you weren’t as much of a beanpole, and you had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and just… the way you talked about things, I just realized... </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re all grown up. But I didn’t want you like—like this, until you came to stay. Getting to know you again since then has been... even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t happened—” he squeezed Loki's ass “—I’m just really grateful for it. The world is shit, and I’ve been consumed with guilt for perving on my little brother, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> the happiest I’ve ever been. By far. Just getting to spend time with you makes up for anything else. It’s so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re so fucking clever, and you’re a brat, yeah, but it’s cute. I don’t think I’ve ever smiled this much. My face hurts just being around you, but I can’t help it. And I think about how everyone else is complaining about quarantine, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> miss people, but it’s just... I wouldn’t trade this for anything. So it’s... recent, the wanting you, but it’s not going anywhere. Does that... help?” He kissed Loki's temple. “And how long is ‘a while,’ huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, since... middle school…” Loki mumbled, a little embarrassed. “I had it under control for a while, though. I repressed the hell out of it for years, but astonishingly it was a lot harder to do that once I was around you every day. You walk around shirtless </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s laughter shook Loki's whole body. “I had no idea what it was doing to you. I’d apologize, but I’m not actually the least bit sorry, and I don’t think you are either. Is that why you’re going to up the ante and go around naked all the time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d get my revenge,” Loki agreed. “I mean, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> welcome to just forgo clothes completely, if you want to. Now that I get to touch you I’m not so mad about the constant shirtless-ness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we both stopped wearing clothes, we’d never get anything done,” Thor said, smile evident in his voice. “Besides, I don’t really want my clients seeing me naked. And no cooking naked. But I can lose the shorts as well as the shirt sometimes, if you want me to.” He scraped his teeth along the edge of Loki's ear. “I’ll never get anything done anyway, now that I get to touch you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Why do other things when we can do each other?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor snorted and pulled his head back. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the worst line I’ve ever heard. You have no right to complain about any of mine anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not actually saying it </span>
  <em>
    <span>in bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, though. You were killing the mood.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calling you the most beautiful guy in the world was </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing the mood</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Thor pinched Loki through his boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki bit down on his neck in retaliation. “You could try again and see how it goes,” he offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I put myself out there and was very cruelly rejected. I don’t think I have the heart to try again,” Thor said sadly, his tone belied by the way he was kneading Loki’s ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything I’ve done could be qualified as ‘rejecting you.’” Especially when Loki was getting hard again just from Thor’s touch. “I just demand a better seduction than cheesy pickup lines you’d use on randos at a bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, have I not made it clear that I really do think you’re that beautiful?” Thor was still teasing, but there was a softer edge to his voice now. “It’s not a line, and I wouldn’t—I </span>
  <em>
    <span>haven’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>—used it on anyone else.” He pulled Loki’s hips forward, grinding up into him so Loki could feel how hard he was. “But alright, if you want me to bring out the big guns, I can do that. I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a whole speech about how much I love you, though. Would you prefer a more specific tribute? An ode to your eyes? Some Shakespeare, perhaps? Byron? That Roman guy who cursed a lot?”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do not have a single poem by any of them memorized, do you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Thor said softly, cupping Loki’s neck and tipping his face up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love is not love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which alters when it alteration finds,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or bends with the remover to remove.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O no! it is an ever-fixed mark</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That looks on tempests and is never shaken;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is the star to every wand’ring bark,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This was a huge mistake, but Loki had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thor was bluffing. But now he was staring very earnestly into Loki’s eyes, and brushing his thumb along Loki’s cheekbone, and Loki was just gaping at him like a fish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love’s not time’s fool, though</span>
  </em>
  <span>—though—</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Thor ducked his head, frustrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Though rosy lips and cheeks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Within his bending sickle’s compass come</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Loki filled in, blushing hard. The smile Thor gave him made him blush harder, but he kept going, even as Thor found his place again and finished with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But bears it out even to the edge of doom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If this be error, and upon me prov’d,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never writ, nor no man ever lov’d.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stared at him for a moment, stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, had to memorize it for an English class. It’s been... a while, but it stuck. Or, sort of,” Thor said, a little bashful. “Anyway, quarantine got me thinking about… weathering tempests, I guess. And time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was… definitely the big guns,” Loki replied, when he remembered how to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Thor was beaming at him again. “Was it adequately seductive? Should I carry you bridal-style to bed now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably. I don’t think couch blowjobs are quite romantic enough after Shakespeare.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’d understand,” Thor said, still grinning, but he scooted forward to get his weight under him. “Alright, come on, then.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t finish the movie. Loki wasn’t too upset about it, though, as they traded surprisingly competitive blowjobs that left them both seeing stars. Exhausted, they brushed their teeth and collapsed in a tangle of limbs.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki woke once in the night; despite being comfortably worn-out from their activities, the excitement made it hard to sleep, and a low rumble of thunder shook the panes and stirred him awake. He would have wondered, again, if everything had just been a dream, but the bed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more comfortable than the air mattress he’d been sleeping on for the last few months, and when he turned over Thor’s outline was solid and reassuring beside him. They’d drifted apart as they slept, too hot for contact, but the storm had cooled everything off now. Loki spooned up to Thor’s front and was met with a soft grunt and an arm draped over his waist. He drifted off again to the quiet rhythm of Thor’s breaths and the sound of the rain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke again, the other side of the bed was empty. Loki was briefly annoyed—and, alright, even more briefly anxious—but the smell of breakfast cooking was enough to summon him to the kitchen, where Thor met him with a plate of french toast and the brightest smile he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, beautiful. Did you sleep okay?” Thor set his plate down on the counter where an assortment of toppings was already set out. “Coffee's in the fridge. Eggs and bacon are almost done, if you want to save room for a little protein.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s been busy,” Loki said, smothering his french toast with nutella and berries. “I slept pretty well. I think your bed worked out the kink in my neck that’s been there since we set up the air mattress.” He wanted very badly to touch Thor right now. It occurred to him, marvelously, that there was nothing stopping him. He left the plate and wrapped both arms around Thor where he stood at the stove. “How’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best I’ve slept in ages.” Loki hadn’t even realized Thor was tense at all until every trace of it left his body and voice. “I stayed in as long as I could, but then my stomach growled so loudly I thought it might wake you. And I had some energy to burn. So, uh, breakfast,” Thor finished weakly, gesturing to the spread.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki hummed and didn’t release him. “Were you going to bring me breakfast in bed if I hadn’t come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know better than to wake you up empty-handed. I figured gifts would save me from being brutally murdered.” Thor turned partway in Loki’s hold to wrap and arm around his waist and kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong. Although there are many more methods of waking me up at your disposal now, you know. I also won’t brutally murder you for waking me up with a blowjob.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noted. But I didn’t want to make any assumptions, especially… this early.” The way Thor said it made Loki pretty sure he didn’t mean early in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>morning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that. Fortunately, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you, so we’ve got all the time in the world to figure things out.” Loki turned his face, nosing at Thor’s jaw and then kissing him slow and sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quarantine was still going to be the death of him, Loki thought, as Thor hummed and deepened the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thor</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be the death of him. Every little thing he did left Loki weak in the knees, and it didn’t look like that was going to stop any time soon. But the uncertainty of the future and long stretch of isolation ahead of them seemed infinitely more bearable now. Now, isolation meant time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>: time to learn each other better, and let this grow, and maybe even, eventually, to finish the movie.  </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>